Beards and Handcuffs
by Kindred01
Summary: Scott and Derek are arrested. Set 5 years after series 6.


The police had them faced down on the police cruiser, the metal made a buckling clang as their bodies are pressed onto the bonnet of the car. Their hands were pulled behind their backs as the cool metal handcuffs were slapped on to their wrists. Then hands started to pat their sides down and then their legs as the police searched for weapons "I told you this was a bad idea." The younger of the two grunted, as the police find their wallets and started to read out their names and then the riot act.

Suddenly they were pulled up wincing at the pull in their arms pulled back as they were about to taken to the police car and hulled off to some cells. "Hold it there officers I will be taking these two." Came the voice that they both know…oh thank god… they both thought, as they looked up to see a young man in a black suit and tie.  
"And who are you?" The Sheriff asked the young man smirked as he pulled out something out of his pocket and held it out. The police took a look at the badge seeing the large blue lettering of FBI badge; he then pulled it away from their faces, making them jump.  
"FBI good enough for you guys?" He grinned at them,  
"What would the FBI want with a pair of thieves?" The sheriff asked, the young man looked at him and gave him a smile that made a few policemen take a step back.  
"Well Sheriff Landon these two have been a pain in our arses, they have been stealing artefacts up and down the country." He took back their wallets and looked down at them "Ah see even these have been stolen, the names and social security numbers don't belong to them, they are part of a net work of thieves we have been tracking." He told them as he walked up to the two and smirked at them before looking back at the sheriff and his deputy "I will make sure there is something in it for you and your Deputies Sheriff Landon."

The young FBI agent looks up to see a black duffle bag that looked like it weighs a tonne, he raised an eyes brow as the deputy tasked with bagging it for evidence struggled to carry it. "Wait! Stop!" He pointed to the young deputy. "Come here!" He curled his finger as few times. The Deputy walked over as he looked at the FBI Agent with wide eyes before looking at the Sheriff Landon.  
"Yes, Sir?" He asked  
"Does that belong to them?" He asked pointing to the bag, he nodded as the agent.  
"They placed the artefact in the bag, but they covered it in some kind of sand." The other police officers said the man in the suit looked at the two wolves who nodded to it.  
"Ah yes the sand will stop it from getting damaged in transport that is what they did that, not the best tool for the job but it is effective. If you just had that over to me I will take that for evidence." He told them as he took the bag and winced at weight as he hooked it over his shoulders and gripped the both men's shoulders before leading them towards his car.

They started to move towards the black SUV it was parked a little way down the road, Scott and Derek sighed as they moved away from the police their arms still handcuffed behind their back. "Oh god man I'm so glad to see you," Scott said with a smile as Stiles held his and Derek's arms.  
"Don't thank me yet, if the sheriff is half as smart as my dad he will be calling my boss and you two won't be the only one in handcuffs." He told him as they picked up a little speed.  
"I thought you said your boss likes you?"  
"Yeah he does, but that doesn't mean he won't have me in handcuffs and… I will be in trouble." He told him, as they got to the SUV and got them to get into the back and then leant against the door. "Please tell me that you didn't use my baby in this thieving business because I will arrest you…for real!" He asked, before getting into the front seat of his car and then started to start to drive.  
"Don't worry your baby is safe." Scott chuckles as he shakes his head and smiles at his friend.

Stiles drove off quickly he wasn't to place enough distance between them and the police, Derek looked at Stiles up and down he hadn't seen him in a while and his wolf was now acting a little funny. "How did you know we were going to be that museum?" Derek asked, Stiles, pulled off his black tie off and dropped it in the seat next to him next to the bag before unbuttoning the top two buttons.  
"Scott's wife called me." Stiles looked back at Derek "I love the beard look, Derek, going to the wild man look." The alpha looked at him and gave him the wink.  
"I'm loving the suit." He growled at him, Stiles laughed as his cheeks heated up in a hazy pink as Derek freed his hands. "I would love to see you out of it." He growled, Scott rolled his eyes and banging his head against the head rest.  
"Stiles don't call Isaac that." The true alpha interrupted the flirting; he just wished they would get it over with and get a room. "Wait how did Isaac know we were going to be there?" He asked as he pulled on the handcuffs breaking them.  
"You two aren't master criminals?" Stiles smirked at Scott who looked shocked "You left details of your master plan on your living room coffee table."

It was a two-hour drive back to Beacon Hills and Scott had to sit there and smell the arousal and lust coming from both Stiles and Derek. He felt like killing himself if he had to listen to the pair flirt "So are you two going to tell me why it was so important to break into the museum and some rich dude private home?"  
"You know about that?" Derek asked Stiles looked at them through the review mirror with a dull look.  
"Remember you two are not master criminals, Peter could do a better job." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "So this artefact?" He asked as he patted the bag next to him.  
"I'm not sure how it's meant to work, but it is designed to turn people into werewolves." Stiles stiffen and looked at the bag.  
"I thought…"  
"Theo said it linked with the Dread Doctors," Scott told him; again Stiles stiffen at the name of his ex and tighten the stirring wheel. "Sorry Stiles…"  
"What?" Derek asked he wasn't sure what Scott was saying sorry for. He saw the look on the young man's face and it was one of pain, anger and sadness.  
"Ummm you remember when I told you that Theo worked for the Dread Doctors and tried to kill me and take my pack?" Scott asked the older wolf as he looked back at him, Derek nodded and raised an eye brow "Well to try and get Stiles to trust him, he organises an attack on Stiles where he would be the hero making Stiles trust him…"  
"Oh." Derek looked at Stiles who wasn't looking at them  
"He was trying to turn me into Kitsune. He made me a killer even tho it was self-defences, turned Scott against me and worst of all he was so close in bring…" He stopped and looked up at them "Void Stiles back."

Derek wasn't thrilled by the young hybrid to being with but after hearing that he was less thrilled by the little shit, he leads over the best he could and nuzzled Stiles' shoulder. The young man smiled and patted Derek's dead "Guys." Scott whined  
"I could kill him? Consider it a courting gesture." He smiled softly at him.  
"Thanks but he isn't worth it." He smiled at him "So tell me how is this linked to the Dread Doctors?" He asked Derek leant back after kissing Stiles throat and Scott as really wonder what was going on with these two.  
"All we know is that it use to belong to an old wolf pack that didn't believe in biting, then the pack suddenly all died out and their artefact disappeared," Derek told him.  
"We found out that someone wanted to steal it and try to use it turn a whole town into wolves," Scott said, Stiles frowned and hummed as he looked back at the bag, he is not liking where this was going.  
"And Ummm who told this strange plan?" He asked  
"Th…Theo." Scott mumbled  
"You're an idiot."

When they made I back to Scott's and Isaac it was 1 in the morning and by then the true alpha wanted to kill himself as Derek and Stiles flirted with each other on the whole ride back. Derek didn't know when he and his wolf were suddenly interested with Stiles but he couldn't get enough of him. He just parked the car before he looked down at his phone as it started to ring "Who is it?" Scott asked, Stiles, hummed and raised an eye brow.  
"My boss." He said he put the phone to his ear "Agent Stilinski speaking." He stopped for a moment "Tobin how you doing favourite boss doing…so how much trouble am I in? Yeah one of them is my alpha… yeah well, I told you I will do anything for my pack. Okay…really?...well I'm glad you understand." He sighed, as he put his phone in his pocket "Right okay let's go." He told him, as he took the keys out of the car.

Derek stopped Stiles by placing a hand on his arm getting the young man to look at him "He knows?" He asked, Stiles, looked between Scott and Derek seeing the puzzled look on their faces.  
"Yeah of cause Tobin knows is the one who seeks me out after he heard that I came from Beacon Hills and you're my alpha." He told Scott "The man does his homework, he has this whole unit of werewolves and other creatures and he asked me to join his unit he had other humans on his team." Stiles said, as they got out of the car and stood there while Derek let out a little growl at the thought of his Tobin touching Stiles. The whisky eyed agent chuckled as he tapped the older wolf on the nose "You're the only big bad wolf want." Stiles purred, Derek warped his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him close.  
"Then as soon as we are alone I'm taking what I want." He growled at him flashing his blue eyes at him.  
"And on that note, I'm going inside," Scott said, as he took the bag from the front seat and walked to the house. Stiles snorted as he looked back at Derek smiled at him.  
"We need to talk about this, I am all up for us but this is a bit sudden sour wolf. You have never shown any real interest in me until now." Derek nodded he understood that.  
"It's not that I wasn't interested Stiles, it's just… you never smelt right." Stiles tilted his head and gave him a strange look.  
"We will talk later big guy."

Stiles went to turn away to walk up to the house when Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back almost spinning him into his arms "Derek…" Stiles started to say when the dark haired wolf draws him into a kiss. The young man froze for a moment as he felt the wolf's lips on his lip and this was all his fantasy hitting him in the face. Pulling back Stiles looked up at him with a dazed looked making him blink. "W-Wow." He whispered.  
"Tell Tobin your mate says you're off limits!" He growls, Stiles looks at him with wide eyes his cheeks heating up in a cute blush as he kissed Derek back and laughed at him.  
"Is that what you meant by I wasn't smelling right?" He asked, the wolf nodded and Stiles grinned "About bloody time too."

They walked up to the house to see Isaac yelling at Scott, the curly blonde rested his hand on his swollen stomach as he slapped him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled,  
"Isaac we needed the artefact if Theo said was right..." Scott said to him as he tried to calm his mate who was wolfed out and snarling at them  
"By stealing it and getting arrested?" He rubbed his eyes "And you I can't believe you went along with it?" He jabbed his finger in Derek's chest.  
"Hey Isaac breath, don't yourself so worked up," Stiles said, as he walked inside and warped his arms around him hugging him. The curly blonde sagged in Stiles' arms and sighed before pulling back.  
"Thanks for bailing them out Stiles I don't know what I would do if this idiot went to prison." He mumbled, as he rubbed his eyes he was tried and cold and he just wanted to go to bed with his idiot mate and sleep.  
"Look why don't me and Derek leave you and Scott and we will talk in the morning."  
"Yes okay, thanks again." The blond whispered, they hugged each other again and Stiles turned to the dark haired alpha.  
"See you tomorrow that is if Isaac hasn't killed you." Scott hugged Stiles and sighed smelling his scent, he thinks he needs to re-scent Stiles, too many strange smells on him and there was a hint of another alpha's smell.  
"Yeah, thanks for tonight."


End file.
